Lovey Dovey Stuff
by Girl of Bad Faith
Summary: GW/DM one-shot fic. Not exactly considered fluffy but I think it's cute. Has a little bit of angst. A bit of a song fic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters as they belong to the brilliant mind and imagination of J.K. Rowling. The lyric intervals are the lyrics to "Lovey Dovey Stuff" by Geri Halliwell. Author's notes are at the end. Enjoy! 

**Lovey Dovey Stuff By Sperm Pantied**

_"I know how you take your morning tea   
You know how I take my time   
How you try to steal my recipe   
For making blue love flow like wine"_

We sat in the Astronomy tower, my head in the crook of his neck. I'm sure his right arm is numb from it being under my neck for about an hour and a half. He's running circles on my stomach, under my shirt, while we stare up at the stars.   
I don't know how it happened. The first time I escaped up here we argued. The second time we ignored each other. The third we made small talk. The fourth we talked a little more intimately. The fifth we talked deeply. The sixth we shared our first kiss. The seventh we…well, you get the picture. We slowly slipped into this routine of snogging each other senseless then lying, staring at the stars.   
I wasn't sure if I really meant anything to him. He told me that he was lonely a long time ago so you would think that I would get the hint and understand this was just him getting much needed attention. But being the naïve girl that I am, I secretly hope that there is something more. Something real. 

_"I tick and you tock   
I go when you stop   
In ever decreasing circles   
Ready or not, Baby, My groove will getcha"_

"Draco?"   
"Hm?" he mumbles. I can feel the vibrations through my body and a chill runs down my spine. He tightens his grip around my shoulders.   
"What are we? As in you and me…if there is even that."   
He breathes deeply and I sit up to look him in the eye from above. I glare at him. I hate when he puts on his mask, the invisible one that makes his eyes stony and his face unemotional.   
He leans up and kissed me on my neck. I sigh and push him away. "What?" he asks innocently. 

_"When I talk about love   
You just play games   
And you tie yourself up   
With lust in shackles and chains   
When I talk about us I feel no shame   
And I'm never giving up, until we talk about love"_

"I thought this was understood," he said finally after a tension filled silence.   
"Well, no, it isn't. You never tell me how you feel about us… are we just friends or are we, well, more?"   
"I'm not good with feelings, Gin."   
"Can you at least try for me? Tell me how you feel."   
"No! God dammit, Weasley, just leave me alone! If you want to fucking care about someone, care about Saint Potter!" He got up and threw an empty inkbottle against the wall, shattering it.   
"Don't patronize me, Draco," I say, upset.   
"I'm surprised you know that word, _Virginia_," he snapped, accenting my name. 

_"You're so good at making fun of me   
I can always make your day   
I read my books about philosophy   
Then we fight before we play"_

"Why are you this way!?" I yelled. He had his back to me so I glared holes into his back.   
He didn't answer. "Please don't tell me you're scared of me, Draco," I said softly and sadly.   
"I'm not," he said so quietly that I barely heard him.   
I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning against his back. "I love you," I whispered into his ear. "I know you love me, too. And I'll wait forever to hear it." 

_"When little bad boys come out to play   
They kiss all the girls and run away   
From love   
When good little girls are feeling hot   
He comes and he goes but he doesn't stop   
For…   
Lovey dovey dovey stuff, I do smooth and you do rough   
I used to think that you were tough   
But you're scared [say that you're not]"_

**Author's Note:** So that was my little bit of Draco/Ginny fluff. I guess it was a bit angsty, lol. I've never heard that song but I read the lyrics and thought that it would fit well with Ginny and Draco. So tell me what you think! I'm a review whore at heart! 


End file.
